Cumpleaños a Tigresa
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: es mi primer One-Shot y para no arruinarles la sorpresa los dejare leer, pero deben saber que hay mucho Po y Tigresa


**HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA Y TE APUESTO UN PLATANO A QUE NO VOY A CLASES.**

**HOLA QUE TAL, BUENO ULTIMAMENTE ALGUNOS ME HAN VISTO EN ALGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS, Y ULTIMAMENTE EH ESTADO ABURRIDO, Y SIN NADA QUE HACER, ASÍ QUE HOY LES TRAIGO UN RELATO, NO SERA UNA HISTORIA, SERA UNO DE ESOS FICS QUE HABLAN SOLO DE UN TEMA Y DE NADA MAS, AUNQUE EL MIO TIENE DOS, NO ENTRARE EN DETALLES, ÓSEA SIN CONTINUACIONES, COMO EL FESTIVAL DEL AMOR, PROBLEMAS DE UNA FIESTA Y UN GRAN PERO GRAN PROBLEMA, Y ESE TIPO, Y ESTA PUES LA HICE INSPIRADO EN UNA DE MIS SERIES FAVORITAS DE TODA LA VIDA Y EL AMOR, F.R.I.E.N.D.S, AAAAH COMO ME ENCANTA ESA SERIE, PERO BUANO DEJO DE ABURRIRLOS CON TONTERIAS Y LES DEJO CON ESTO CHAU.**

Cumpleaños A Tigresa

Po estaba abriendo los ojos de un profundo sueño, y lo primero que vio fue una sala de hospital tapizada de color rosa con puntitos, miro hacia un costado y vio que estaba dormido sobre una camilla rodeada por barras de seguridad, miro hacia su derecha y vio a Tigresa dormida hacia un costado de el, estaba dormida y cargando una sábana blanca con un bulto en esta, Po con su mano derecha la pone en el hombro de Tigresa y la mueve levemente, haciéndola despertar, cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Po, sonrió, se inclino hacia sus labios asegurando su agarre a la sabana y el bulto, y le dio un tierno y cálido beso en los labios al panda, dejándolo sorprendido, ya que no recordaba casi nada.

-Que sucedió- Dijo Po, con un tono de voz temeroso y nervioso, ganándose una risita de parte de la felina rayada

-no mucho, solo paso esto- Dijo Tigresa, levantando la sabana con el bulto y entregándoselo a Po- anda quítale la sabana te aseguro que quiere conocerte- dijo sonriendo enormemente

-¿Quien?- Dijo Po, lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia lo que la felina le había entregado en sus brazos, temeroso con su mano derecha movió la sabana, y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una pequeña tigresita recién nacida, de pelaje blanco y rayas negras azabache, tenia aros alrededor de sus ojos, y orejitas circulares, y por alguna razón no tenia rayas en su pancita, Po volteo la mirada hacia Tigresa, la cual estaba sonriendo de ternura-Tigresa quien es esta pequeña- pregunto un poco sorprendido

-Quien es, déjame decirte quien es, acércate- Dijo Tigresa un poco risueña, Po obedeció y acerco su oreja derecha hacia ella, ella se acerco a la oreja del Oso, y susurrando y con una voz maternal dijo-esta pequeña bebe recién nacida es tu hija-Dijo Tigresa con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad

Po estaba sorprendido por las palabras de tigresa, pero se lleno de felicidad y una pequeñas lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos, pero estaba un poco confundido, no recordaba nada, hasta que se le ocurrió algo y recordó lo que había sucedido hace más de un año y medio

**Flashback de hace 1 año y medio **

Habían pasado ya dos años desde la caída del pavo real conocido como lord sheng, y todos en China habían recobrado la calma, todo en el valle de la paz estaba tranquilo, incluso con Po, parecía que el hecho de ser el último de su especie ya no le perturbaba, y no después de lo sucedido con él y Tigresa, desde que regresaron de haya Ella y Po se habían hecho más unidos, y ella se había vuelto más abierta con él, le decía todo, si tenía algún problema, si se sentía deprimida, triste, si necesitaba ayuda, o compañía, Po siempre estaba ahí para ella, y eso la hacía sentir querida por él, Un día, mientras todos habían acompañado al maestro shifu al pueblo a conseguir provisiones, Po y Tigresa se habían quedado solos meditando bajo el árbol de la sabiduría celestial, Po se armo de valor y le dijo a Tigresa lo que sentía, al principio solo se avergonzó porque no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de la Felina, y justo cuando había cerrado los ojos de nuevo para meditar, ella lo tomo del mentón, lo volteo para que quedara viéndola, y lo beso, con sus brazos rodeo por detrás de la nuca a Po y lo atrajo mas a ella, y Po la abrazo por la cintura, dejaron de meditar y se besaron, luego de un rato los demás habían llegado, y Ambos le dijeron al Maestro sobre su nueva relación amorosa, al principio Shifu se había molestado un poco, porque consideraba imposible lo de amor entre especies, pero luego se tranquilizo y lo acepto, pasaron ocho meses y la relación entre los dos se había vuelto muy firme y estable, y bueno, aunque el maestro shifu dijo que no hicieran cosas indebidas hasta el matrimonio, ellos desobedecieron, bajaron al pueblo y fueron al restaurante de fideos del señor Ping, el cual ese día, había salido a un pueblo vecino a conseguir algunas especias, y mientras estaba fuera, Po y Tigresa aprovecharon el tiempo a solas, y se entregaron el uno al otro, en cuerpo y alma, bajo intensas caricias, besos, y algunos rasguños por parte de la felina, esa misma noche, ellos estaban tumbados en la cama de la antigua habitación de Po, abrazados, y dándose algunos besos de vez en cuando, sonrientes, por tener a la persona que mas amaban en sus brazos, paso un mes y Tigresa y Po iban a cumplir nueve meses de novios, un día, Tigresa dijo que estaría fuera un rato, ya que iría a ver a Mei Ling la cual había abierto un local de masajes, ya que últimamente se había sentido un poco mal y quiso ir con ella para saber que le sucedía, y Po aprovecho que ella estaba fuera y pensó, que edad tenia Tigresa, según ella le había dicho, tenía 29 años, y ese mismo día ella cumplía 30 años, por lo cual sonrió enormemente, reunió a todos los maestros del palacio de jade en él la cocina.

-Po, porque nos trajiste a todos aquí a la cocina- dijo Mono con cierto tono de molestia

-ni reclames ya que no estabas haciendo nada- dijo Po y se sienta enfrente de todos

-de acuerdo Po, cual fue la razón de que nos llamaras- dijo Shifu sentado enfrente de Po

-escuchen hace más de ocho meses que yo y Tigresa salimos y según lo que me dijo ella, hoy cumplirá treinta años- dijo Po dejando sorprendidos a todos

-Cierto, hoy cumplía treinta, pero tú sigues siendo mayor que ella- dijo víbora, sorprendía

-lo sé, pero escuchen, aprovechando que ella esta fuera, pienso hacerle una fiesta, invitar a los maestros Buey y Cocodrilo, y sorprenderla, pero necesito que me ayuden, así que, que dicen- dijo Po y espero alguna respuesta

-cuenta conmigo- dijo víbora

-también conmigo- dijo Shifu

-y conmigo- dijo grulla

-yo también participo- dijo mono

-yo no tengo nada que hacer así que yo también participo- dijo mantis, y se gana las miradas de todos- que

-nada, bueno, tengo todo ya planeado, la fiesta será en el salón de los héroes, Víbora tú te encargaras de la decoración- dijo Po, y víbora sonrió- Grulla tú te ocuparas de enviar las invitaciones para el maestro buey y cocodrilo, y si puedes a algunos de los demás maestros y una a mi padre, y también a Mei Ling- Grulla asiente- Maestro Shifu usted se encargara de las bebidas- su maestro lo mira serio- que tiene treinta años, unas bebidas no le harán daño, aunque si lo prefiere nada mas usaremos vino- Shifu asiente- Bien Mono necesito que apoyes a Víbora con la decoración- Mono le asiente- Bien, yo me encargare de la comida, y los aperitivos- dijo Po, en una mezcla de emoción y felicidad

-y yo que hare amigo- dijo mantis saltando a su hombro derecho

-Mantis a ti te reserve la misión más importante del plan- deja sorprendido a mantis- necesito que bajes al pueblo, y me traigas la Catana de Fierro y plata de la tienda de armas de Lu, Toma- saca una bolsa- aquí está el dinero para la espada, y por lo que más quieras una vez que la compres, regresa aquí lo más rápido que puedas, la envolveré y se la daré a Tigresa como regalo, bien ya todos tienen su misiones, ahora equipo hagamos esto- dijo Po emocionado, todos asienten y ponen manos a la obra

Con Tigresa

Había llegado al local de Mei Ling, y justo cuando abrió la puerta y entro, Vio a la leopardo acostada sobre una cama de masaje, consintiéndose así misma (si saben a lo que me refiero), Sorprendiendo a Tigresa y haciéndola sonrojándose, ya que Mei soltaba varios gemidos de placer, Tigresa aclaro la garganta, sorprendiendo a Mei Ling, y haciéndola pegar un gran susto.

-oh tigresa, dime qué, que se te ofrece- dijo Mei Ling, levantándose rápidamente y poniéndose una toalla blanca, ve que todavía quedaba un poco de sus jugos en la cama, se sentó y los limpio

-bueno, venia contigo para hablar, pero veo que estas ocupada- dijo Tigresa, entrando al local, y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

-es que bueno, no eh tenido a un buen hombre por mucho tiempo, y pues es la soledad, la que me hace llegar a eso, pero bueno, suficiente de eso, dime de que querías hablar- dijo Mei ling, y mira como Tigresa se sienta junto a ella´

-bueno, veras últimamente, me eh sentido mal, me han dado mareos, nauseas, vómitos, antojos, y eh estado comiendo mucho más que Po- dijo Tigresa, un poco apenada

-Enserio, y desde cuando has estado sintiendo todo esto- dijo Mei Ling, y comienza a pensar _creo que se que te está pasando, pero solo por si acaso necesito estar segura_

-bueno lo eh estado empezado a sentir desde hace un mes- dijo Tigresa sorprendiendo a Mei Ling, ya que le había dado la razón, haciendo suspirar a la leopardo

-no te voy a mentir amiga, pero la razón por la que has estado sintiendo esto es porque…..estas…embarazada- dijo Mei Ling, dejando sorprendida a Tigresa, y haciéndola que ponga su mano en su boca

-estás segura de eso- dijo Tigresa un poco insegura de lo que dijo la leopardo

-bueno, hay una manera de saberlo- dijo Mei Ling, se levanto de su asiento, camino hacia un estante, abre un cajón y saca una caja, abre la caja y de ella saca una prueba de embarazo, y regresa con Tigresa- esto es una prueba de embarazo, fueron importadas desde USA, lo cual significa Estado Unidos de América, se usan haya para saber si la mujer realmente está embarazada- se la entrega en la mano a Tigresa, y ella observa el palito, de blanco y morado

-y como sirve esto- dijo Tigresa, Mei Ling se acerca a su oreja y le murmura como servía- enserio tengo que hacer Pipi encima de esto- Mei Ling asiente, Tigresa se avergüenza y suspira- está bien lo hare -se levanta de su lugar- donde está tu baño- Mei Ling le señala una puerta- bien ahora vuelvo

De regreso al palacio de jade

Todos estaban muy apurados, Po se estaba apurando con la comida y los aperitivos, preparo algunos aperitivos de langosta, un poco de salmón frito, y otro cocinado, Dumplings, Fideos, un pastel como de boda, solo que este decía ``Feliz Cumpleaños Mi Amor´´, lo cual lo puso por su amor por ella, Víbora y Mono se estaban encargando de algunas lámparas colgantes de colores, rojo, amarillo, y rosa, algunos tipos carteles, con símbolos chinos, y al final del salón una gran cartelón de Tigresa en su típica posición de Pelea, Shifu había bajado al sótano buscando un poco de vino, Mantis había regresado con la Catana, la cual había dejado en la habitación de Po y Tigresa, ya que ahora que eran pareja habían juntado sus cuartos en uno solo y dormían juntos, y Grulla hace muy poco había salido a dejar las invitaciones al Padre de Po y de Mei Ling, y Mantis había empezado a ayudar a Mono y Víbora con las decoraciones, sacando algunas Mesas y sillas, en una mesa se pondrían la comida y en otra los postres, como el pastel y algunas cosillas mas

De regreso con Mei Ling y Tigresa

Ambas felinas se encontraban paradas frente a un mueble en el cual estaba la prueba de embarazo, estaban esperando a que el resultado se diera, ya que tardaba un poco en darse, y Mei Ling, la cual ya estaba vestida decentemente, estaba sentada sobre la cama, viendo como Tigresa caminaba de un lado a otro

-cuanto falta mei- dijo Tigresa, un poco nerviosa y ansiosa

Mira un reloj de arena-treinta segundos- dijo Mei ling, haciendo que la felina rayada se impacientara

Tigresa asiente y se imacienta-30 segundos de acuerdo- dijo Tigresa

Luego de un poco Mei Ling volteo a ver el reloj de arena el cual había dejado de tirar arena

-es hora Tigresa- dijo Mei Ling, y mira como la felina suspira

Tigresa un poco nerviosa se acerca al mueble para ver el resultado, pero se asusta y se aleja- No, no, no, no puedo, tu dímelo tu dímelo- se da la espalda

Mei al escuchar la petición de la felina rayada, se levanta de la cama, va hacia el mueble, toma la prueba de embarazo y las instrucciones de esta- es Negativo- dijo Mei Ling, ganándose una mirada inexpresiva de Tigresa

-¿Qué?- dijo Tigresa un poco desconcertada

-es Negativo- Volvió a decir

Tigresa se quedo estática por un momento- ah, ah, bueno ahí tienes- dijo Tigresa un poco calmada, suspirando y con la respiración agitada- estoy tranquila, es sensacional Genial- gana una mirada inexpresiva de la leopardo- es que esto….no estar lista y los aspectos financieros y eso- sigue suspirando con la respiración agitada, y voltea la mirada, para luego regresarla a Mei- vaya todo esto es como….como debería ser- de repente sus ojos se ponen vidriosos

Mei Ling, sorprendida toma un pañuelo de una caja del mueble donde estaba la prueba y se lo da a Tigresa, la cual había empezado a llorar

-oh por dios esto es estúpido- dijo Tigresa, limpiándose las lágrimas y los pequeños mocos que escurrían de su nariz- como me altero por algo que nunca tuve- sonríe por un instante y se sigue limpiando-¿es negativo?- pregunto una vez mas

Mei Ling estaba sonriendo, sonrisa que desapareció- No, es positivo- dijo Mei Ling, revelando su pequeña y cruel mentira

Tigresa estaba sorprendía, se puso los dedos en la boca, y luego una en el corazón-¿Qué?- pregunto Tigresa

-que no es negativo es positivo- dijo Mei Ling, recobrando la sonrisa de hace un momento

Tigresa continuo llorando, pero esta vez era de felicidad- estás segura - se acerca a la leopardo

-pues si antes mentí- dijo Mei Ling, sin ninguna culpa y entregándole la prueba y las instrucciones a Tigresa, la cual la toma, y se alegra al ver que si estaba embarazada- ahora sabrás lo que sientes al respecto

-eres como la ruleta rusa- dijo Tigresa, sonriendo mientras lloraba

Mei Ling sonríe- y aun quieres continuar- ansiosa por la respuesta

Tigresa mira la prueba y luego a Mei, y así por un momento-Si…..voy a tenerlo…voy a tener al bebe…VOY A TENER UN BEBE- lo ultimo lo dice gritando, y extendiendo los brazos, y Mei feliz por su amiga la abraza, mientras lloraba

Mei se separa- con quien- espera una respuesta

-no, no te diré- se vuelven a abrazar

Ambas estaban felices, y Tigresa no paraba de llorar de felicidad, Mei ling se separa un poco y con otro pañuelo le limpia las lágrimas

-esto hay que celebrarlo- dijo Mei Ling- que te parece si vamos a un bar a tomar un poco para celebrarlo

-espera, eso no le hará daño al bebe- dijo Tigresa, preocupada por la seguridad de la vida que ahora se estaba desarrollando en su vientre, pero Mei niega con la cabeza- de acuerdo, además así celebro mi cumpleaños

De repente la puerta del lugar se abre y de ella entra Grulla

-Hola Mei ling, puedo hablar con….tigo…que están haciendo- dijo Grulla, mientras veía como Tigresa y Mei Ling se abrazaban mientras Tigresa lloraba

-nada cielo, y dime en que te puedo ayudar- dijo Mei Ling separándose de Tigresa y caminando hacia Grulla

-de hecho en privado- dijo grulla, y ambos salieron por un Momento, dejando a Tigresa curiosa, luego de cinco minutos regresan adentro, grulla se despide y se va volando a otro lugar

-y de que hablaban- dijo Tigresa un poco curiosa

-de nada importante, pero bueno, deja tomo mi bolsa, y nos vamos- dijo Mei Ling, Tigresa asintió y espero a que Mei tomara su bolsa- listo vámonos- dijo Mei y ambas salieron de ahí

Tiempo después

Era de noche y el festejo en el palacio de jade se estaba llevando a cabo, algunos de los maestros del consejo estaban reunidos para festejarle a la Maestra del estilo del tigre, todos por supuesto estaban arreglados formalmente, incluso Po el cual llevaba un Traje Negro el cual se veía invisible con su pelaje negro, con una camisa blanca y una corbata, todo era justo como lo había planeado, eh incluso algunos de los maestros lo felicitaban por una fiesta tan exitosa, y lo único que decía era un gracias, se asomo por una de las ventanas de papel del salón y vio que tigresa iba llegando, le dijo a todos que apagaran las lámparas ya que quería sorprender a Tigresa, obedecieron y esperaron a que la felina entrara pero nunca entro, y la puerta permaneció cerrada, hasta que Po dijo que iría a ver qué sucedía, y cuando salió se encontró con una Tigresa de Bengala pedisima y recargada en uno de los pilares del palacio, la cual al ver a Po sonríe.

-ooooooh estaba abierta la puerta- dijo Tigresa, en un estado de ebriedad y tambaleándose un poco

- acaso estas ebria- pregunto Po un poco sorprendido

Tigresa sonríe y niega con la cabeza- Nooooooooo….-comienza a asentir- Siiiiii- se iba a acomodar pero se cae al suelo y se levanta de nuevo

-¿Tigresa?...que te paso- dijo Po confundido por qué Tigresa estuviera borracha

-ooooh no mucho es que bueno, estaba un poco nerviosa por el hecho de que hoy cumplo- le hace una seña a Po para que se acercara y cuando lo hizo se acerco a el, hizo una pared con la mano y susurro-Treinta- dijo soltando una leve risa haciendo que Po sonriera por la actitud de Tigresa ebria- y cuando estaba con Mei Ling ella me llevo a tomar unos tragos, y henos aquí- sonríe y siente nauseas-Voy a vomitar en ti- risueña

-okey, sé que no debería decirte esto pero, prepare una fiesta de cumpleaños para ti, todos están ahí adentro, mi padre, shifu, y algunos maestros del consejo- dijo Po exaltado y sorprendiendo a la felina

-Nooooooo- dijo Tigresa ingenua

-Siiii- dijo Po asegurando su argumento

-Nooooooo- dijo Tigresa de nuevo

-Siiiiiii- dijo Po un poco exaltado

-No, no, no, no puedo entrar ahí, el maestro shifu nunca me ha visto así que yo sepa- dijo Tigresa insegura

-tranquila, solo tienes que disimular estar sin ningún problema, parecer lo menos ebria que puedas y no te preocupes yo te ayudare a caminar- dijo Po un poco más tranquilo

-enserio harías eso por Mi- dijo Tigresa, y mira que Po asiente- gracias por eso te amo tanto- se lanza a él, con sus brazos rodea la nuca de Po, lo atrae mas a ella y lo besa salvajemente para luego separarse

-oye tendremos que hacer algo respecto a tu aliento- dijo Po un poco sorprendido

-con el tuyo también- dijo Tigresa haciendo la cabeza para adelante

-sigue siendo el tuyo…recuerda es una fiesta sorpresa así que cuando entres te sorprendes de acuerdo- dijo Po y la felina asiente – bien aquí vamos- abre la puerta del palacio y ambos entra

Todos al verlos salen de sus escondites-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron todos en el salón

Tigresa los vio y finge un asombro los más creíble posible- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah- grita Tigresa moviendo los brazos como loca, dejando desconcertados a todos, para luego sonreír

10 Minutos después

Po y Tigresa habían regresado al salón de los héroes, y Tigresa ya se veía más presentable a la ocasión, y cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver a Mei Ling usando un vestido rojo con sujetadores sobre sus pechos, de color rojo, y besándose con Grulla (Perdón por eso, pero en este One-Shot no habrá Víbora x Grulla, no es porque no me guste eso, sino que esta historia está más centrada en TIPO, así que Lo siento) de repente Víbora se acerco a ambos con una copa de vino enroscada en su cola, y con una sonrisa extraña se acerca a la felina.

Víbora con un poco de ebriedad-estas ebria jijiji…..el maestro shifu se va a enfadaaaaar jeje…creo que yo también estoy ebria- dijo víbora sentándose en una silla, pero antes recibió un juguetón golpe de parte de la felina, la cual se sentó en una silla al lado de otras dos vacías

-oye cariño…..segura de que podrás manejar esto- dijo Po inseguro, ganándose una mirada de la felina, extraña la mirada

-tú eres un hombre lindo- dijo Tigresa, para después rodear con sus brazos por detrás de la nuca de Po- Ven quiero hacerte el amor….aquí y ahora rrrrrrrrrrrr- gruño para luego acostarse en las dos sillas y jalar a Po para acercarlo más a ella y besarlo

-le pido a dios que no lo hagas- dijo Víbora, ebria y tomando su copa de vino

-miren todo estará bien, solo debemos asegurarnos de que Tigresa no habla ni camine y todo bien- dijo Po, pero había demasiado rápido, cuando Mei Ling tomo una copa de vino y la golpeo suavemente con un chuchillo llamando la atención de todos

-que hable…..que hable…no quiere hablar la del cumpleaños- dijo Mei Ling un poco risueña y ganándose unas miradas de mala güero de parte de Po- que todos me pusieron atención, y no tuve que quitarme el vestido

-SI que hable, anda Tigresa di algunas palabras- dijo Shifu orgulloso por Tigresa al igual que todos y en ese momento ella se levanto para hablar y se tambaleo, Po lo vio y se acerca rápidamente a ella y se abrazan- hay Po no puedes quitarle las manos de encima ni por un segundo

-la verdad es que esto es necesario- dijo Po disimulando su preocupación pero siente como Tigresa lo palmea para que la soltara- segura- ella le asiente y la suelta y se aleja de ella

Tigresa se preparo y disimilu una voz fuera del estado ebrio-les doy las gracias a todos por venir, a mi familia- mira a Shifu- a mis amigos- mira a los cinco- y a mi novio por haber planeado algo tan hermoso por mi al haber sido yo una bruta con el al principio- todos ríen un poco con eso- en serio quiero decirles…..saben que es lo que realmente quiero decirles…..- sonrie divertidamente- ESTOY EBRIA- dijo en su tono ebrio y todos quedan sorprendidos y mira a Shifu- Así es papa, tu linda hija se embriago…y saben algo mas…ven a ese hombre ahí- señala a Po y todos lo miran confundidos- es hombre….es el amor de mi vida….y el…y el padre de mi hijo- en ese momento todos abren la boca incluso Po- así es mi amor, estoy embarazada de un hijo tuyo…..Y saben que, Saben que esta bien…..esta bien porque….ya tengo 30 años…..y puedo hacer lo que quiera- se cruza de brazos- porque ya…soy una mujer- en ese momento pierde el conocimiento y cae desmayada al suelo, y Po cae al suelo por la noticia

Mei en ese momento mira que había metido la pata y mira a Grulla- Amor…..ya desabróchame el vestido- le da la espalda a su nuevo novio

Grulla en ese momento se emociona- Si- le comienza a desabrochar el vestido

9 Meses Después

Luego de lo ocurrido en la fiesta de cumpleaños las cosas cambiaron en el palacio, Shifu era mas pasivo con todos, Grulla se perdia tres o cuatro veces a la semana ya que iba con Mei ling de desde hace un rato hablaban de tener una familia y lo intentaban demasiado, en el palacio de jade todo era tranquilo, Po esperaba impacientemente a que Tigresa diera a luz a su bebe, y se comenzaba a impacientar ya que el parto se había atrasado 4 dias lo cual tenia preocupado a ambos padres, era un día como cualquier otro, Po y Tigresa la cual tenia una muy digna panza de 9 meses se encontraban en la cocina comiendo comida picante, según lo que les había dicho Mei Ling las mejores maneras de hacer que el parto fuera mas rápido era comiendo comida picante, haciendo caminatas largas, Te de hierbas, aceite de castor, y la mejor de todas, el sexo

Po miro que Tigresa hizo un lado la enchilada que se comía- vamos comela, terminate tu enchilada- dijo comiéndose su comida enchilada

-amor ya eh comido toda la comida picante y no sirvió- mira que Po se come un chile rojo

-ten comete este chile, cometelo- se lo da y ella lo muerde y el se enchila- oh por dios….si arde- se toca los ojos y luego siente feo- por cierto no toques el chile primero y luego tus ojos- cierra los ojos y comienza gemir de dolor

-sabes algo al escucharte haciendo esos ruidos…me excitas mucho y me dan ganas de hacerlo contigo- mira que Po la mira serio

-no Hables- se talla los ojos

-oh vamos amor, para que perdemos tiempo en esas cosas, sabemos que va a servir Mei lo recomendó- dijo Tigresa- lo siento pero hay que tener determinados limites- dijo Po- oh diablos, vamos Po si ya lo hicimos hay que hacerlo otra vez, fue una buena manera de provocar el parto- en ese momento se cansa de discutir- sabes que olvidalo, si no quieres ver llegar a tu hijo o hija esta bien es decisión tuya, en fin deberas espera de to…..- no termina ya que Po besa- que estas haciendo- dijo confundida- VOY A SACAR AL BEBE DE AHÍ- en ese momento comienzan a besarse apasionadamente- oh mi amor- dijo Tigresa- si lo se- dijo Po- no, no, no, espera- Tigresa paro a Po y lo miro a los ojos- se me rompió la fuente- dijo Tigresa en tono maternal y suave- que bueno soy- dijo Po- de acuerdo tranquila- ambos se levantan de la mesa- tengo la almohada y la bolsa- toma una almohada y una bolsa en la mesa- listo vámonos- toma la mano de Tigresa e iban a salir con dirección a un hospital pero Tigresa lo paro- que sucede amor- dijo Po confundido- tendremos un bebe…tendremos un bebe- dijo Tigresa de manera feliz y ambos se besan felices- vámonos, vámonos- dijo Tigresa y ambos salen corriendo con Mei

Tiempo Después

Ambos se encontraban en una sala compartida de dilatación (no se como sea eso pero llegan mujeres a cada rato donde pasan un tiempo y esperan a que se dilaten los 10 cm) y Tigresa se encontraba en una camilla desesperada, ya que pasaron 21 horas y ya se estaba inmpacientando

Tigresa mira como se llevaban a una leona a parir y mira a Po el cual estaba junto a ella esperando con ella- hay mi amor, son cinco mujeres….son cinco bebes…y yo no tengo un bebe….porque no nace mi bebe- dijo Tigresa un poco desesperada

-Bueno amor, tal vez porque, tu le proporcionaste un lindo hogar aquí dentro - acaricia el vientre de Tigresa- en estos 9 meses que no quiere salir de ahí- dijo de manera tierna

-oooooh….estas inventando bobadas para mi- dijo Tigresa y siente como se acercaba una contracción- oh por dios….ooooooooooooooooooh….mmmmmmmmmmm….- toma la mano de Po y la estruja

En ese momento ambos miran como una leona medica entra en la sala- veinte y un horas, eres una heroína- dijo la leona poniéndose un guante de latex y revisando la dilatación de Tigresa- escuche ya esta lista y ahora ira a la sala de expulsión- en ese momento Tigresa y Po la mira de manera sorprendida- ¿Qué?- dijo Tigresa- Diez centímetros…pronto seras mama- dijo la leona sonriéndole- oh por dios…gracias- dijo Tigresa y mira como un doctor Lobo entra con una pantera en silla de ruedas, también embarazada- Jaja te venci tonta- dijo Tigresa en tono burlón

Tiempo Después

Tigresa se encontraba pujando y denotaba puro cansancio ya que no podía mas, Po la sostenía de la mano y con la otra sujetaba una de las piernas de Tigresa levantadosela, y ayudándola y dándole animos para seguir pujando

-ya no, ya no, ya no puedo mas- dijo Tigresa- espera veo algo- dijo la leona- Que, que ve- dijo Po y se acerco a la leona- Oh por dios- dijo Po- NO DIGAS O POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS QUE- dijo Tigresa preocupada- su bebe viene al revés- dijo la leona- ah yo pensé que tenia dos cabezas- dijo Po aliviado- oh por dios, pero el bebe estará bien- dijo Tigresa preocupada- si lo estará, esta en una posición difícil así que deberá pujar mas fuerte- dijo la leona y Tigresa empezó a pujar mas fuerte y Po regresa a la posición que estaba- ya no, ya no puedo- dijo Tigresa- ya no puedo, tu podrías hacerlo por mi- le dijo a Po- vamos amor, un poco mas, contare hasta tres y tu pujaras de acuerdo- dijo Po y Tigresa asintió- uno, dos….tres- en ese momento comenzó a pujar- ya viene, ya viene- dijo la leona- vamos amor un ultimo esfuerzo- dijo Po y Tigresa pujo mas y mas fuerte, dio un ultimo pujido y el bebe nació- oh por dios…oh por dios aquí esta- dijo Po mirando como la leona levantaba al bebe el cual resulto ser niña, Tigresa, la cual respiraba cansinamente por el gran esfuerzo, y sonrió al ver a su pequeña hija, la cual parecía una tigre, pero tenia orejitas redondas, aros alrededor de sus ojos, pelaje blanco como la nieve, rayas negras azabache, y pequeñas garritas, patitas y zarpitas, la cual lloraba, las dos leonas que estaba presentes se llevaron a la bebe a acear y a envolver y luego se la entregaron a Tigresa- hola…..hola mi niña- dijo Tigresa, llorando de felicidad y la falta de sueño de mas de 47 horas- gracias por venir de mi y de tu papi- mira a Po y luego a la bebe, la cual abre los ojos por primera vez, y revela que sus ojos eran como los de su padre- esta viéndome- dijo Tigresa- hola….te conozco jeje- dijo Tigresa llorando de felicidad- y ya tiene nombre- pregunto la leona feliz por ambos- si….Lía….Lía Ping- dijo Tigresa mirando a Po el cual sonreía al ver a su nueva familia- te amo- dijo Po en un leve susurro- y yo a ti amor- dijo Tigresa de la misma manera, ambos se acercan y se besan con amor y cariño, mucho mas del que cualquier otra persona pudiera haber tenido en su vida

Fin del Flashback

En ese momento Po recurdo todo lo ocurrido y no pudo aguantar sonreír felizmente- te amo…..y te agradezco mucho que me hayas dado la oportunidad de ser tu pareja- dijo de manera feliz- y gracias a ti amor, por haberme dado a una hermosa hija y ser mi primera pareja- en ese momento ambos se acercan y se besan- estoy feliz….estoy feliz…- mira a su hija- ahora somos una familia feliz- dijo abrazando a sus dos chicas, sabiendo que ahora las cosas serian diferentes en su vida, y ahora será feliz para siempre

Fin

Y ESO FUE TODO EN ESTE ONE SHOT, LA VERDAD ESPERO MUCHO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ME TARDE UN POCO EN HACERLO PERO ME DIVERTI Y LLORE MUCHO, Y MAS QUE UN ONE SHOT PARA LOS LECTORES ES UN MENSAJE PARA BLACK ROSES-IMZ, PARA QUE VEAS QUE A DIFERENCIA DE TI, YO SI TENGO CORAZON, SOY FELIZ, Y SI E DE HACER SUFRIR A LOS PERSONAJES SERA EN MI TUMBA, HASTA LUEGO Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ME FIRTS ONE-SHOT, ADIOS.


End file.
